elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shūji Wakahisa
|image= |-|BB= |-|RR= |name= |alias= |race=Aeon |age=18 (RtD:BB) 19 (RtD:RR) |birthday=May 5 |status=Active |voice=Akira Ishida }} (ルイダイ・宗儀 Ruidai Munenori), is a supporting character in Right to Die: Bleed Black, Ghast Glass and Reign Ruins, who serves an ambiguous role as both a hero and antagonist, as well as Neil's love interest and main object of desire. He is Muneyoshi and Mitsuyoshi's brother and Ena's second eldest son. He is sent to infiltrate and instigate conflict in the organization Neil is allied with. Appearance Munenori is a pale-skinned, fit and fairly tall boy whose most distinguishing feature is his white and purple color scheme. He is particularly characterized for his dashing good looks, smooth voice and sheer elegance, besides being known for his charms, which often allow him to win over others. He is lean-built and muscular, with long limbs, of a notorious and engagingly youthful appeal, befitting a devilish boy. Heighting 1,92cm tall, Munenori has snow white messy hair, which he tends to part to the right, light red eyes with icy blue middle rings, and light blue sclera, along with white thin eyebrows as well as long eyelashes. He has a thin face, a broad back and a thin neck, besides slender collarbone and waist. He possesses a ghost pale, silk white skin, with noticeable pigments in certain parts of his body, and it turns pink very easily. He has prominent canine teeth like his brothers, but, like theirs, his are only visible when he opens his mouth. He is slender, yet fairly muscular, most notably seen when he is shirtless or wearing shirts that show off his arms. Munenori is said to dress very tastefully, as his wardrobe consists of skin tight, sophisticated clothing, made up of buttoned shirts and jackets of all sorts, including leather jackets and hoodies. His accessories are limited to silver jean chains and neckties, those of a dark color or in black and white, with geometrical patterns. His wardrobe is often seen in white, black, red, blue and purple colors, with zippers and small skulls as details. Personality and Traits Munenori is a very cool and collected boy, whose both character and looks are described as pure and incorruptible. He loves adventure and brawling, and speaks in a very eloquent manner. He has his own degree of eccentricity, but as a whole, he is focused and patient. It's very uncommon to see him bickering with others or having an outburst of emotions, except in fits of disappointment or discontent, but even these are subdued by his own calm attitude eventually. He is also characterized by his loving nature, playful and compassionate demeanor, and good-natured, easy smile. Munenori is easily the most caring, considerate and helpful character out of the Bleed Black main cast, not only towards Neil, but all of their other friends as well. He has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood and he can tolerate all of his companions' idiosyncrasies while managing to maintain his maturity and steadfastness. Often seen with a smile on his face, Munenori is an understanding and nurturing person who looks after the emotional welfare of others. Underneath his peaceful, docile surface, however, there have been a couple events that have disturbed him, some justified by more serious reasons than others that might have just caught him off guard. He's sweet and friendly even to strangers or people who are wary of him. Known for being both agile and analytic, Munenori is a quick thinker and often uses his intelligence for his own advantage, such as gaining the upper-hand or coming up with clever plans. Similarly to his brothers, Munenori is also lazy to some extent, usually seen when he is skipping school or class periods because he doesn't need to study them, or when he takes shortcuts in hopes of achieving quicker results. He is also a graceful, cultured young boy who maintains an air of coolness and elegance. Others often point out his good etiquette and wisdom, as he never speaks too much or out of turn, and his words are soft and gentle. Munenori's personality can be described as one that is between his brothers', as he is as rebellious, open hearted and casual as Mitsuyoshi, but level-headed, reserved and sophisticated like Muneyoshi. In fact, many of Munenori's own characteristics point out to his position as the middle triplet, such as his color scheme and general dress being purple, a combination of red and blue, and his hair, that is brushed down like his younger brother's but as spiky as his older's; as well as sharing some traits with them, for instance their laziness, laid-back personality and tendency of getting bored easily. Munenori himself seems to be closer to his younger brother, as they both decided to accept their human side over their destructive instincts. During battle, Munenori gives off a very calm and relaxed air. His expression is most often blank and he does not show much emotion during his fights, even against powerful foes. He is not very talkative and remains polite enough to return a person's greeting or maintain a casual posture, although he still can make snarky statements if provoked enough. Although he appears complacent in regards to his own abilities, Munenori does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. He does not feel any joy or pleasure from winning and does not smile upon his win in battle, rather maintaining a emotionless face and walking away. Munenori shares his older brother's strong sense of honor and pride to some extent. While he does not condemn guns, he does not use them, favoring melee weapons and archery. He refuses to attack an opponent from behind, bluff or make casual bets. Despite his ever-pure nature, Munenori also has more sinister undertones to his personality. He displays a clear detachment from human regulations, and at times is clearly ignorant of social customs, such as his lack of sense of personal space. Differently from his brothers, he spent most of his life in facilities, being experimented on and killed repeatedly, which desensibilized him in matters of his own death and pain. During his childhood, in contrast to his now emotionally open personality, he initially showed lack of empathy for others, and measured other people's worth based on his own analyses rather than their right to live. Thanks to his interest for humans, he later on learns how to be more honest with himself, understanding why exactly he doesn't feel any sort of anger for what he went through, and rejects his destructive nature, embracing his humanity instead. He is also depressive. Story Relationships Neil Munenori loves Neil because he gave him the strength and hope he didn't think still existed when he was being kept inside a lab abandoned and experimented on. Amidst the hell and agony of being executed over and over, Munenori could look forward to talking to and playing with Neil, which made his life slightly less miserable. He thought that Neil had, rather unconsciously, taught him that there are some aspects of life he could wish for, with no pain or loneliness to fear. Truthfully, Munenori is the only one to fully value Neil's opinions and welfare, as others are too desperate about the world around them and scared of Neil to listen to him, usually forcing him into things he is not sure of or doesn't want to do. Munenori is the person who can completely and sincerely commit himself to him, as he thinks his whole self can be used for Neil's sake. In their partnership, Munenori is both more powerful and more aware of the situation than Neil is, however he still prefers to let him take the lead. Family Brothers Muneyoshi often confronts his brother about his ideals, and calls him foolish, but he deeply respects his younger brother and often takes his words in high regards, to the point he will back down on his plans because of Munenori's influence on him. In return, Munenori cares a lot about his bother, and the two sometimes act as consultants for each other. Munenori fears for his brother's ruthlessness, and is more worried about his personality faults than he is for Mitsuyoshi's, as the latter is cocky and unwilling, but ultimately an empathetic man, while Muneyoshi is cold and aloof, and purposely detaches himself from others. Munenori shares a more brotherly relationship with his younger brother, and they're considerably closer to each other than they are to Muneyoshi, seeing they share the same set of ideals and worldview, even if Munenori is considerably more mature than Mitsuyoshi. They often like to talk about music, play games and practice sports together. Munenori often aids his younger triplet and acts as a voice of reason for him, as well as a mediator between Mitsuyoshi and Muneyoshi's rivalry. Mitsuyoshi, on the other hand, acts lazily towards his older brother, and pretends to take his more philosophical questions for granted, while actually taking his words to heart and holding them dear, specially at more tragic times. Mitsuyoshi usually acts bratty around his older siblings, but lets himself be spoiled by Munenori. Mother Part of their relationship can be described as being held back by feelings of both guilt and cluelessness. Ena feels extremely guilty for what happened to Munenori, and puts her partly at fault. Although Munenori barely remembers his mother from his childhood, he is specially excited in slowly learning the experience of having a parent. Consequently, he doesn't know how to comfort his mother and often feels frustrated because of the distance she unknowingly puts between them due to her remorse. He tries to convince her he is over what happened and that she should focus on the present and future rather than the past. They have a close and even fun relationship, as Munenori finds her shenanigans and excitement in being part of his life endearing. Friends Weapons and Abilities Munenori's style of swordsmanship involves the use of a sheathed blade. Others Background Yagyū Munenori Trivia *His and his brothers' birthday fall on May 5, Children's Day in Japan. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Bleed Black characters Category:Right to Die: Ghast Glass characters Category:Right to Die: Reign Ruins characters Category:Aeons Category:Agender Category:Men Category:Homosexuals